The scientific and commercial goal of this small business innovation research (SBIR-Phase II) proposal is to develop cell-based assays for the detection of biologically active complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) agents in body fluids. The proposed project builds on the foundation of a molecular assay designed and validated through a recent Phase I funding. The strategy of identifying CAM agents in body fluids by an in vitro bio-luminescence imaging system complements another drug-discovery technology developed at Swaasth Inc, referred to as Genetic Expression and Measurement (GEMTM). Together, these cell-based CAM agent detection technologies will enable the development of novel technologies in monitoring objective measures of adherence to study-protocol in the investigations of CAM modalities. Swaasth Inc. has [unreadable] successfully developed molecular reagents and high throughput-screening infrastructure required to [unreadable] identify CAM agents. It is anticipated that the availability of GEM system will make effective use of [unreadable] the Phase II funding to further expand the detection of a variety of CAM agents and enhance [unreadable] minimally invasive patient adherence measurements for CAM modalities in clinical settings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]